The minimum feature sizes of integrated circuits are continuously decreasing in order to increase the packing density of the various semiconductor devices formed thereby. With this size reduction, however, various steps within the integrated circuit fabrication process become more difficult. One such area within the semiconductor fabricating process which experiences unique challenges as feature sizes shrink is photolithography.
Photolithography involves selectively exposing regions of a resist-coated silicon wafer to form a radiation pattern. Once exposure is complete, the exposed resist is developed in order to selectively expose and protect the various regions on the silicon wafer defined by the exposure pattern (e.g., silicon regions in the substrate, polysilicon on the substrate, or insulating layers such as silicon dioxide).
An integral component of a photolithography system is a reticle (often called a mask) which includes a pattern thereon corresponding to features to be formed in a layer on the substrate. A reticle typically includes a transparent glass plate covered with a patterned light blocking material such as chrome. The reticle is placed between a radiation source producing radiation of a pre-selected wavelength (e.g., ultraviolet light) and a focusing lens which may form part of a stepper apparatus. Placed beneath the stepper is a resist-covered silicon wafer. When the radiation from the radiation source is directed onto the reticle, light passes through the glass (in the regions not containing the chrome patterns) and projects onto the resist-covered silicon wafer. In this manner, an image of the reticle is transferred to the resist.
The resist (sometimes referred to as the "photoresist") is provided as a thin layer of radiation-sensitive material that is spin-coated over the entire silicon wafer surface. The resist material is classified as either positive or negative depending on how it responds to the light radiation. Positive resist, when exposed to radiation becomes more soluble and is thus more easily removed in a development process. As a result, a developed positive resist contains a resist pattern corresponding to the dark regions on the reticle. Negative resist, in contrast, becomes less soluble when exposed to radiation. Consequently, a developed negative resist contains a pattern corresponding to the transparent regions of the reticle. For simplicity, the following discussion will describe only positive resists, but it should be understood that negative resists may be substituted therefor.
An exemplary prior art reticle is illustrated in FIG. 1. Prior art FIG. 1 includes a reticle 10 corresponding to a desired integrated circuit pattern 12. For simplicity, the pattern 12 consists of only two design features. A clear reticle glass 14 allows radiation to project onto a resist covered silicon wafer. The chrome regions 16 and 18 on the reticle 10 block radiation to generate an image on the wafer corresponding to the desired integrated circuit design features.
As light passes through the reticle 10, it is diffracted and scattered by the edges of the chrome 16 and 18. This causes the projected image to exhibit some rounding and other optical distortion. While such effects pose relatively little difficulty in layouts with large features (e.g., features with critical dimensions greater than one micron), they can not be ignored in present day layouts where critical dimensions are about 0.25 micron or smaller. The problem highlighted above becomes more pronounced in integrated circuit designs having feature sizes below the wavelength of the radiation used in the photolithographic process.
Prior art FIG. 2 illustrates the impact of the diffraction and scattering caused by the radiation passing through the reticle 10 and onto a section of a silicon substrate 20. As illustrated, the illumination pattern on the substrate 20 contains an illuminated region 22 and two dark regions 24 and 26 corresponding to the chrome regions 16 and 18 on the reticle 10. The illuminated pattern 22 exhibits considerable distortion, with the dark regions 24 and 26 having their corners 28 rounded. Unfortunately, any distorted illumination pattern propagates through the developed resist pattern and negatively impacts the integrated circuit features such as polysilicon gate regions, vias in dielectrics, etc. As a result, the integrated circuit performance is degraded.
To remedy this problem, a reticle correction technique known as optical proximity correction (OPC) has been developed. OPC involves the adding of dark regions to and/or the subtracting of dark regions from portions of a reticle to overcome the distorting effects of diffraction and scattering. Typically, OPC is performed on a digital representation of a desired integrated circuit pattern. This digital representation is often referred to as the mask layout data and is used by the reticle manufacturer to generate the reticle. First, the mask layout data is evaluated with software to identify regions where optical distortion will result. Then the OPC is applied to compensate for the distortion. The resulting pattern is ultimately transferred to the reticle glass.
Prior art FIG. 3 illustrates how OPC may be employed to modify the reticle design illustrated in FIG. 1 and thereby provide more accurately the desired illumination pattern. As shown, an OPC-corrected reticle 30 includes two features 32 and 34 outlined in chrome on the glass plate 36. Various corrections 38 have been added to the base features. Some correction takes the form of "serifs." Serifs are small, appendage-type addition or subtraction regions typically made at corner regions on reticle designs. Although the term serif is sometimes used as a generic term to identify both addition and subtraction regions, in order to provide clarity, the term "inner serif" in the present specification will only refer to subtraction type regions while addition type regions will be referred to separately as "outer serifs." Therefore in prior art FIG. 3, the inner serif 40 is a square, subtractive region in an interior corner 42 of the feature 32 while the square chrome extensions protruding beyond the corners are the outer serifs 44.
Prior art FIG. 4 illustrates an illumination pattern 50 produced on a wafer surface 52 by radiation passing through the reticle 30 of prior art FIG. 3. As shown, the illuminated region includes a light region 54 surrounding a set of dark regions 56 and 58 which substantially faithfully represent the desired pattern illustrated in prior art FIG. 1. Note that the illumination pattern 22 of prior art FIG. 2 which was not produced with a reticle having OPC (reticle 10) has been improved greatly by the reticle 30 having OPC.
It is an object of the present invention to further improve upon the prior art OPC techniques presently being employed.